Cassie Ray
by Why.So.Serious96
Summary: Cassie is a pretty English girl from London, everything was normal before she had to move to the buzzing city of New York due to her father getting a new job. But after a few minutes of arriving, everything started to feel strange and she bumps into someone who will turn the world she knows upside down. S.H.I.E.L.D are also searching for her but how long will she run for?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Cassie Ray** is my original character, all others involved are not.

If you enjoy this please review and follow/favorite! Please don't flame!

Thank you! x

* * *

**Chapter one.**

I wasn't exactly the most well behaved eighteen year old girl. I would always ignore what my parents told me not to do and if I listened, well I would be in this current predicament. I'm from London originally and my father got offered this great job opportunity that he could not refuse, he told me over and over again that the pay is brilliant and that the benefits of taking this job would set our family up for the rest of our pretty little lives, the part he 'accidentally' missed out was the whole - moving to the buzzing city of New York. I can tell you, I was not thrilled by my father's ignorance and as soon as we arrived at this extravagant apartment block I wandered off into Central Park. At the time I thought it was a good idea, fifteen minutes ago I was cramped and stuffed into a plane filled with crying babies and holiday goers and I seriously needed to stretch my legs, seven hours of my mother and father nagging in each of my ears was enough to keep me going until I was thirty.

"Cassie…! Cassie get back here!"

My mother screeched at me as I jogged across the road, my plum coloured curled hair brushing across my shoulders in the soft warm summer breeze.

"Sorry mum! I can't hear you!"

I chuckled to myself as I heard her curse and mutter under her breath, that was until the busy traffic covered up the annoying noise and that was something I was thankful for. I had to admit it, Central Park in the summer – where the trees are in full bloom and bright colours surround every inch of you. I guess I wasn't annoyed at the moving part, I think it was the whole… starting over thing – I liked where I was in London, I had set up a life for myself, I had great friends and a great job but now, now I have nothing and I am right at the bottom all over again. As I started to walk deeper into the park, I came across a ginormous reservoir – I think, if I remember correctly it was called 'Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis' or something like that anyway. For a moment I actually stopped walking, gazing across the blue water as the sun reflected off it – everything around me suddenly got quiet and all I heard were the birds tweeting in the trees and the gentle breeze rustling the leaves.

"Johnny!"

My mind was brought out of its daydream by a loud splash, to my right a mother with two other children is leaning over a bridge, gazing into the water. One of her children had fallen in and without even knowing it, I found myself sprinting across the water line, removing my jacket and kicking off my boots before leaping off a bench and diving into the water. The first thing that hit me was the cold and then the feeling of becoming slightly heavier pulled me deeper into the water of the reservoir. I swam deeper, I couldn't see a thing but I don't know… I felt his energy or his life bubble around me and as I swam closer to the drowning boy my fingers tingled and I reached out, stretching forward before grabbing the toddlers wrist and planting my feet on the rocky floor and pushing up, swimming up to the water's sparkling surface. When we broke free I sucked in a lung full of air, moving to the shore before picking up the boy's unconscious form and laying him on the grassy verge.

"Stand back! Give me space!"

My English accent caught the growing crowd off guard. The mother was pushing her way through, her two older children rushing eagerly behind her.

"Come on kid…"

I placed a hand on his chest and the tingle returned to me, causing me to flinch and pull back.

"He's not breathing! Do something…!?"

I nodded before leaning forward, performing CPR for several minutes before the boy finally coughed up the water in his lungs and gasped for breath.

"Johnny… Oh my god, baby!"

The woman pulled the crying boy into her arms and he wrapped his tiny arms around her, burying his head into her shoulder.

"Thank you so much…"

The mother's teary eyes gazed into mine and I nodded before standing up.

"You should take him to the hospital, to make sure he's okay."

"I will thank you again…"

I bowed my head a little before I pushed my way through the crowd, leaving them to mutter things under their breath. My boots and jacket were a few meters away but before I got there, a tall, blonde, muscular man in a brown leather jacket picked them up and strolled towards me.

"Can I help you…?"

The breeze that tousled my hair earlier suddenly felt colder and I wrapped my arms around my petite shivering frame.

"That was a very courageous act you just did Ma'am."

I looked up at him with my pale hazel and amber eyes.

"That's very kind of you to say so…"

The man nodded before removing his thick leather jacket and placing it around my shoulders. For a moment I just looked at it before he extended his hand towards me.

"Steve Rogers."

"Cassie Ray."

I shook his hand and a strong electric pulse shot through me, causing me to pull away.

"Did you feel that…?"

Steve nodded slowly and I blinked at him, shivering as the sun hid behind a cloud.

"I should get home…"

"Would you allow me to walk you?"

I bit my plump lip for a moment before shrugging, pulling his jacket tighter around me.

"Sure."

I went to grab my boots and jacket but he turned away slightly, folding the jacket neatly and hanging it over his large toned arm.

"You know, I don't appreciate you kidnapping my belongings."

Steve chuckled and I began to walk along the pavement, glancing behind me to gaze at my wet footprints darkening the pale grey concrete.

"So I'm guessing you're not from around here?"

I raised an eyebrow and pursed my lips slightly.

"What gave it away?"

He smiled at me, waiting for me to tell him my story – which I might say, isn't very interesting.

"Um, I actually just moved here."

"Oh really? How long have you lived here for?"

We strolled slowly back towards my apartment and I combed the wet strands of my hair behind my ear with my fingers.

"Hm… about forty five minutes?"

Steve turned to me for a moment, his eyebrows raised.

"Really? And already you have made a heroic rescue and made a name for yourself?"

I bit my lip and shrugged, blinking slightly before stopping.

"Wait? What name have I got for myself…?"

He obviously picked up on the hint of worry and stopped, patting my arm in comfort.

"Well, yeah… It's nothing bad I swear."

"Then you would tell me? Actually, don't tell me, I don't care."

I continued to walk and he laughed before jogging to catch up to me.

"So do you live far from here?"

I shook my head, stopping at the road before crossing when there was no oncoming traffic.

"I actually live here; I haven't even seen what the flat looks like so I will probably come back out if I don't like it."

I slowly removed his jacket and frowned slightly, feeling the dampness.

"I'm sorry… I hope I didn't ruin it…"

Steve returned my things as I gave his coat back.

"Don't worry, it's fine."

I smiled at him as I tied my wet hair into a bun. This was going to be difficult to explain to the parents.

"So… You should probably go get yourself cleaned up, don't want to catch a cold."

I nodded slowly and took a step forward, pushing myself up onto my tip toes and kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Well thank you for being a gentleman and walking me home."

He smiled and folded his jacket over his arm like he did with mine.

"It was a pleasure Miss Ray."

Well, as much as I could stand here and gaze at his hotness – I was freezing cold, my clothes were soaked and I kinda stank of dirty damp water. Slowly I turned, waving goodbye before disappearing into apartment block before anything else was said.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER ONE.**

**Thank you** to all those who have read and Favorited/followed my story so far! I really appreciate it. Also thank you to the one reviewer! I'm glad you are enjoying it!

Here's the next chapter guys! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter two.**

As I stood in the lift, I thought back to my previous experience twenty seconds ago. Stupidly I didn't even know what floor my apartment was on, not only that I didn't even know what numbered apartment I now lived in - so I walked over to the doorman and asked him, I knew what he wanted to ask but I just nodded politely, tipped him and strode into the elevator. I rolled my eyes and gripped my boots in one hand and held my jacket tightly in the other, diving into a deep reservoir wasn't on my to do list of today's priorities - not only that, I met the hottest guy ever and I didn't even look decent! I sighed deeply before hearing the high pitched 'ping' of the elevator doors opening.

"This will be fun."

I walked down the sophisticated hallway and knocked on my door, within seconds my mother swung it open and started to scream in my face. As much as I love her, all this stress and lack of sleep turns her into an almighty bitch.

"What happened to you?!"

I walked inside as my mother shouted more questions at me, I decided closing the door would save the neighbours any more deafening experiences.

"Seriously, I'm standing right here - don't shout."

"Then answer me..."

I looked at my dad who had stopped unpacking boxes and sighed.

"Well if you really wanted to know, I fell into the reservoir... I was walking along and a guy on the bike whizzed past and knocked me in..."

My mother squealed in distraught like I just had a near death experience, I know I lied to them but I would rather not tell them something that they might not believe, telling them a tiny little lie saves me a whole lot of ear ache.

"Are you okay...?"

My dad spoke up and I glanced at him, nodding slowly before looking around the apartment. The place really is beautiful, huge windows filled the largest far wall and the whole place was open plan, with a few pieces from our old house - I think I could get used to living here.

"Um... Could I take a bath? I'm really cold and I just need to warm up..."

My mum and dad nodded, he rushed to the kitchen and stuck the kettle on, to be honest I'm surprised at the speed they both have been working at - the whole kitchen area was all unpacked and free of boxes. Well done them.

"Come with me sweetie, I will show you to your new room."

I nodded and my mother, who was called Janie, well Jane to others Janie to friends and family - wrapped her arm around my waist even though I stank and was soaking wet. As we walked, she directed me down a corridor and stopped at the furthest door, opening the door wide to reveal a large room filled with light because of the large windows that occupied one of the far walls.

"Holy shit..."

"Language."

"Sorry."

My mother didn't like foul language but she agreed to it when an ex-boyfriend of mine was a complete douche and I told him what I really thought of his stupid hair.

"This place is perfect..."

The walls were a little bare and the only thing in here right now is a large kingsize white wooden framed bed with matching wardrobe and side table. There is a whole lot I can do with this room and I know exactly what I wanted.

"And here is your own ensuite."

My mother opened another door which led to a beautifully decorated bathroom with an old golden claw foot bath tub, a power shower in the corner and a small window to gaze across New York.

"I know it's not home but if we're going to live here, we might as well live in style."

I chuckled as my mother made a decent point, our house in London was small and cosy - it had all this quirky features to it and was nothing like this at all. The bath was the same but I never had a bathroom to myself! I grinned as my mother started to run me a bath, pouring some bubble bath into the water.

"Ray?"

I turned to see my dad standing in my doorway, holding a hot cup of tea and some fresh new towels in his free hand. Everyone calls me Cassie except my dad and to be honest I kinda like that he has his own little nickname for me, it's cute.

"Thanks dad."

I smiled as he handed me the tea and towels, we all might argue but we always remember how much we love each other.

"Baths ready."

Janie walked over to my dad before shutting the door behind them, I'm glad they didn't stay any longer as I can't stand wearing damp clothes let alone drenched ones. Quickly, I stripped - removing all my clothes and letting my hair loose before stepping into the warm water, it was so pleasant on my cold skin and I happily slunk back, dipping my head under to wet my hair before sitting up again. Today has been a long day and tomorrow, I'm going to go and buy stuff for my new room - as mum said, if we're gonna live here, it's got to be in style.

* * *

The next morning I woke up feeling fresh and surprisingly happy, I don't know why exactly but I didn't mind that much – it was nice to have a smile on my face. When I showered, I had the problem every girl has in the mornings… What to wear. I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a burgundy and black oversized checked shirt, it's pretty warm outside so I don't think I would need a jacket. Who knows, I might bump into a certain gorgeous gentleman who might place a certain leather jacket around my shoulders. I laughed as I ran a brush through my straight hair, because of its thickness I didn't curl it often – it took too long so I just messed it up and used half a can of hair spray to keep it volumed, it's an art.

"Ray!?"

I jumped at my dad shouting through my door, smudging my mascara.

"Yeah?"

My father walked in as I was correcting my mistake, today I went for the slightly vintage styled make up – thick flicked eyeliner with dark red lipstick, it went well with my purple hair.

"Janie and I are heading out, will you be okay here?"

I nodded, checking myself in the mirror before walking past him. I needed a cup of tea and some breakfast before I went bedroom shopping.

"Dad, it's fine – I'm gonna head out soon anyway."

He stopped at the little island in the center of the kitchen, leaning on it as he gazed at me with the same hazel, amber eyes as me.

"Oh really? Why's that?"

I smiled slightly, filling the kettle of water and putting it on to boil.

"I'm just going to get some paint and wallpaper to decorate my new room, it's a little bland and boring at the moment."

My mother walked into the kitchen at this point, kissing me on the cheek before standing next to her husband.

"Well, take this with you then – buy whatever you want."

Dad slid his credit card across the table and I stopped it, raising my eye brows.

"Seriously?"

They both nodded and I squealed, running over to hug them both in excitement.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

They laughed and grabbed their jackets, kissing me goodbye before leaving me alone. After I drank my milky one sugared tea and ate some toast, I pulled on my black biker boots, grabbed my bag and left the house ready for another adventure… I stopped, thinking – that little thought sounded like something Bilbo Baggins would say in the Hobbit… I watch too many movies and read FAR too many books.

* * *

On the way back from the shop, or 'store' – that's what they call them over here, I came across a small antique shop. The window was filled with bits and pieces of junk, sometimes it was worthless – other times, if you were lucky enough, you would find a hidden gem amongst all the dusty objects and ornaments. Curiosity got the better of me and I decided to look inside and just as I opened the door – a tiny bell pinged, letting the shop… store owner know there was a possible customer.

"Can I help you find anything?"

A tiny Chinese man stepped out of the shadows and I nearly leapt from my skin, I don't know how people do that but I really don't like it when they do.

"Um, no not just yet."

I smiled and he tilted his wrinkled bald head at me.

"You're English?"

I raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly as I walked down a small cramped aisle, gazing down at the little objects that hold so much history.

"I am indeed."

I stopped walking, gently placing my bags filled with things for my room. In the middle of a whole heap of crap was a tiny ring, it looked like it was carved into the shape of a serpent and I don't really know… it just took my breath away – gazing at it's emerald jewelled eyes, somehow and I know this strange but I feel like I have seen it before.

"What's this…?"

I turned slightly, partially facing the tiny man as he hobbled slowly over.

"The ring?"

I nodded and he picked it up, blowing off the dust before turning to me.

"An old legend comes with this ring, the story tells that an old powerful human once bore this ring – he was unstoppable to the mortal kind and only the people with his blood in his veins can wear it."

Now to me, I would normally find that a whole heap of crap but something in his eyes bares a glimpse of truth and I wanted to know more.

"Wait, when you say powerful human… do you mean wizard?"

"No! Wizards are fairy tales. This man was born with power but this ring is carved from a rare metal which amplified his power and made it easier for him to control it."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"You're making this up."

The little old Chinese man shook his head.

"I am not lying young one, I speak the truth. Everyone who comes in here never bats an eyelid towards this ring, but then you came along…"

I watched him as he took my hand, placing the ring onto the palm of my hand. For a moment, nothing happened but the tingle… the tingle I have been feeling in my fingers shot through my body like a wave of electricity. I cried out but my body was frozen on the spot and all I could do is gaze down at the serpent ring that… that had started to move.

"W-what…?!"

I screamed but I still couldn't move; I felt the cold metal against my palm as the serpent slid across it, heading towards my ring finger. For a moment, I actually thought this tiny piece of jewellery had come alive to kill me but after a few seconds, the serpent wrapped itself around my finger and settled – turning back to a lifeless piece of junk.

"It's you…"

My body relaxed and a whole lot of images rushed into my head at once, I didn't know what to do and before I knew it, my brain had overloaded and I was falling to the floor with black spots obscuring my vision.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER ONE.**

Thanks to everyone who is following/Favoriting I really appreciate it!

Sorry for the late update, college is taking over my life *sigh*

Enjoy and review!:)

* * *

**Chapter three.**

By the time I woke up, it was dark outside and I didn't even know where I was, the room was small and filled with boxes and dusty books – it made my nose itch. In a panic I sat up and the old Chinese man pressed a gentle hand against my shoulder, hushing me in soft tones.

"Slow down, you must rest."

How can this guy tell me to rest? I didn't know what was happening to me or what actually caused me to pass out but what I did know is that my head was throbbing as if someone repeatedly smashed a baseball bat against my skull. I sighed, turning on a tiny bed in what seems like the back room of the shop, the place had a funny smell - maybe it was damp or something but I never noticed it before. As I gazed at the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes I started to wonder what the time was. Quickly, I pulled out my phone to see twenty missed calls and thirty texts from my parents.

"Shit, I have to go."

"Wait don't—"

Yes, I wanted to know more – of course I did. A plain simple ring came to life before settling happily on my finger, then I saw visions of some man in medieval battle armour fighting some strange shadows, I couldn't stay here any longer – I needed to go home and clear my head. Swiftly I stood, striding out the backroom to pick up my shopping.

"I'm sorry; I can't stay here any longer…"

It was 11pm and I hadn't seen my parent's since 11:30 this morning, oh god how the hell am I going to explain this one? I sighed and rubbed my collar bones, I knew the shop keeper wanted to speak with me but I was already walking out the shop and slamming the door shut behind me.

"This day couldn't get any weirder…"

I shuddered, gripping my shopping bags and walking home. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone and when I finally arrived at my building – two police cars were outside.

"Oh god, things just got worse…"

I could just disappear for the rest of the night but that would probably make this situation a lot worse. How was I even going to explain all this? I took in a deep breath before walking up the steps; the doorman was now off duty so the only people I needed to confront were my parents and the NYPD.

My apartment door was wide open and I bit my lip nervously as I walked inside. My mother was in my father's arms crying and the police officers quickly stood up when they saw me.

"Um… What's going on…?"

Right, now I had to think of some excuse that won't make me sound insane. I could mention the little antique store, say I wasn't feeling great and I passed out in there.

"Cassie!?"

My mum and dad stood, running up to hug me.

"Where the hell have you been? We have been trying to phone you!"

My mother pulled away to look at me and her eyes widened even more, I didn't even know what she was staring at but it seemed to make her cry more.

"Ray… What happened to you?"

I couldn't be any more confused; I just stood there as the police officers approached me.

"Ma'am, were you attacked?"

I blinked at him before rushing to the mirror hanging above the fireplace to gaze at my reflection.

"Holy shit!"

My jaw practically hit the floor, a huge purple bruise spread from my right cheekbone and up to my forehead. It literally looked like someone knocked me out with a brick.

"There's a perfectly rational explanation to this…"

"And that is?"

My father stepped forward and I slumped down into the chair next to me.

"Ok the truth is, I was walking back from the supermarket with all my decorating stuff and I came across a little antique shop—"

I gestured to my mother.

"You know how much I like historical things so, I went inside and I suddenly felt really faint. The next thing I know I'm waking up with a throbbing head and this ring on my finger."

I raised my hand and the police officers rushed forward, pulling me to my feet to gaze at the ring.

"Where the hell did you get this."

The officer spat his words and I snatched my hand back, stepping away from the two of them.

"I just told you…"

My body began to tingle and I sensed… this sounds stupid but I sensed that they weren't who they saying they are.

"You need to give us that ring."

They started to walk towards me and I gazed back towards my parents. They were walking forward and I raised my hand, stopping them from going any further.

"Mum, dad, go for a walk…"

"Ray we're not going to leave you here alone."

I looked at the officers and they stopped walking now, putting on their best smiles.

"We just want to talk with your daughter. Don't worry."

I nodded to the two of them and they reluctantly grabbed their coats and left the apartment, shutting the door behind them.

"I would love to give you this ring, but I can't get it off my finger!"

I looked at the two of them, trying to pull it off but it didn't budge.

"Well there is another way to get it off."

"Oh…"

I backed away and one officer removed his gun and aimed it at my head. You know, earlier I remember saying this day couldn't get any weirder, well it just did and I'm starting to get a little freaked out. This ring has caused me more trouble in the past few hours than anything has in my whole life!

"Can't we talk about this like mature people…?"

The two of them laughed and as I looked into their eyes, there iris's turning black and spreading across their whole eyes like ink.

"Give us the ring!"

They ran at me and I dived out of the way, picking up a vase and throwing it at them. What the hell is going on?!

"You cannot escape us again Fendrel."

Who the hell is Fendrel?! I clambered to my feet and one of the officers tackled me to the ground, pinning me to the floor by the throat.

"Why don't we get that ring off the easy way."

This can't be happening, what the hell is wrong with everyone today!

"Get… off… me…!"

I felt this power rush through me and I gazed at a heavy mahogany chest, my lungs were screaming for oxygen and the second officer was removing one of my knives from the kitchen draw.

"This should do it."

"No…!"

The chest suddenly shot across the room and smacked the officer on top of me at full speed, it actually hit him so hard that he flew off me and clattered with the other guy. I didn't even let myself catch my breath before I got to my feet and ran out the apartment before they could get up again. I sprinted down the corridor and took the stairs instead of the lift, it would take too long and who knows, I don't even think they were human so god knows if that actually hurt them. When I got to the bottom I stopped, taking in deep breaths to steady my breathing, if this was a dream I would have woken up by now but there is no way this could be happening right? I just made a chest move without touching it! You only see things like that in movies not in real life. I sighed and rubbed my throat, gazing up the stairs as I heard the cops shouting echoing down the corridor.

"Shit…"

I ran out the building and across the street into Central Park. I needed to disappear for a while, I needed questions and the only place I can think where I will get answers is from the tiny Chinese man in the antique store.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER ONE.**

Thanks for reading this everyone! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter four.**

As I was running through Central Park I stopped to think about my parents, what if they walked home and bumped into the crazy demon eyed cops and got hurt? I quickly pulled out my phone and dialled my mother, for a few horrible seconds there was no answer but then she picked up and I couldn't get the words out quick enough.

"Mum! Don't go home! Go stay in a hotel tonight okay? It's not safe!"

She started asking me questions but I ignored them, shouting her and my father orders down the phone.

"The cops aren't who they say they are ok! Just go to a hotel and keep your head low! Please… Just trust me!"

The other end of the phone went quiet and I waited for an answer with intense anticipation.

"Okay, will you be alright?"

"Just text me where you are and I will meet you later."

I hung up and started to pace quicker through the park, in the middle of the day it was beautiful – trees are in full bloom, children and their families are running around having fun but at night… at night it's a dark sinister place where you flinch at a falling leaf and run away from the shadows.

"Do you really think you could run away from us Fendrel?"

I froze at the familiar voice, staring ahead into the gloom.

"I… I don't know who you are talking about."

That part was true, I had no idea and I would honestly love to know what the hell was going on but I don't think these guys were up for a cosy chat over some tea.

"Don't lie to us!"

I flinched at his voice and looked around, I couldn't see them and by the looks of things – the one that is talking right now seems to be the leader of the two of them.

"I'm not lying! I think we just… we just need to calm down…?"

This time I heard the two of them laugh and I saw a shadow move in front of me. I don't know what I could throw at him this time, a bin wouldn't do much and I don't even know if I could do what I did again.

"Please… Just, leave me be…"

The shadow stopped moving and I began to back away, if these things weren't human then I needed to get myself out of here and to safety – I don't want to die yet… Come to think of it, this just shows how New York is a dangerous place to live, if my dad was here I would be laughing in his face because he was wrong.

"Just give me the ring."

His tone was no longer playful and every step forward he took, I took another one back.

"I would love too but I can't!"

I screamed at him and he stepped into the light, his eyes were still as black as raven wings but his skin… it was covered in black veins, his teeth were rotten and black liquid seeped from his black lips like thick ink.

"W-what the hell are you…"

"We are the Dagon's, we travelled to this world through a worm hole your people created."

Worm hole? Dagon's? Okay I think it's time to get out of here. The creature strolled towards me and I turned and ran, unfortunately into the arms of the second cop.

"Shit…"

The creature spat the black liquid into my eyes and I screamed and fell backwards. It was burning my eyes like acid and I tried my best to wipe them but my vision… everything was blurred and out of focus and my head, it hurt like… a lot.

"This is the last time Fendrel, give me the ring… Actually, you know what before we go any further why this human? What is so special about this mortal girl?"

I wanted to stand up but it was like my body was struggling to follow orders.

"I don't know who you are talking about!"

I screamed at him and the one who spat in my eyes grabbed me by the throat and lifted me off the ground.

"You know, I might have it all wrong. Maybe you're not Fendrel after all…"

I turned my gaze towards the leader and I struggled to speak so he placed a freezing cold finger on my lips.

"Maybe you are one of his kin; you have his blood pulsing through your veins."

Okay so that's the second person who said something like that today… Oh jesus, the guy in the medieval armour. The little Chinese man… this all links, these are the shadowed beings this Fendrel dude fought all those years ago…

"P-please…"

I wrapped my hand around its wrist as I tried prying the cold fingers of the creatures hand away from my throat. I didn't have any luck obviously, the only thing it did was throw me against a tree. At first I couldn't feel anything, my body felt cold and as I picked myself off the ground – steadying myself against the trunk of the tree a strong kick smacked me in the ribs and forced me to the ground.

"I cannot believe such a mundane, weak little mortal has the blood of a powerful god running through her veins."

Normally I would have tried to speak and make some smart ass comment but I couldn't breathe, the pain of the kick was making me feel faint and I don't know how long I could take getting beaten the crap out of.

"I suppose the only way of getting this ring now is to take it off your cold… dead… body."

My gaze lifted from the floor and I tried to focus my weakening vision on them. My head and eyes still burned and I suddenly found this inner strength inside of me, slowly I stood – steadying my shaking knees.

"Well… If that's what you want to do… get on with it."

The leader laughed and I stood up straighter, clutching my ribs as pain shot across them.

"You can't possibly think that you can defeat us?"

I bit my lip and took a deep breath, launching myself forward and tackling the leader to the ground and punching him across the face several times.

"I might not be able to but I will give it a bloody good go!"

The cop who I had pinned to the floor kicked me off and I went tumbling into the arms of the second creature.

"Crap…"

I struggled out of the grip and I was forced onto my knees, my head turned to face the creature picking himself up off the floor.

"You are going to regret that."

The officer… creature thing lifted his fist and punched me across the cheekbone so hard my head was spinning, I could barely lift it and as I saw him raise his fist to punch me again, a guy came out of know where and tackled him to the ground, punching him so hard it knocked him out cold – the black veins disappearing with every other terrifying quality.

"Help me!"

The second creature hissed and grabbed me by the throat again, this time his nails sliced the flesh of my neck.

"Put… her… down…"

The creature didn't speak and I felt his nails dig deeper into my neck causing me to cry out. I didn't know what to do but my head was throbbing and my lungs were once again screaming for oxygen they so desperately needed.

"I'm not going to ask you again."

I glanced down at the creature and noticed the loaded gun still in its holster; if I could just reach for it I would be able to kill this thing forever. I let my arm drop and I stretched my fingers as far as I could but I couldn't reach it. I remembered the chest moving and I focused on the gun moving into my hand, for a couple of seconds it didn't work and just when I was about to give up the gun floated into my fingers and I pressed it against the creatures head and fired without even thinking of the consequences.

"Cassie!"

Black blood splattered all over me as I dropped towards the ground, gasping for breath. My eyes were struggling to keep open and just before I clattered with the concrete I felt strong arms wrap around my tiny broken frame.

"Cassie… Cassie look at me…"

I blinked up at him, narrowing my eyes to see Steve gazing down at me with worried eyes.

"Stay with me Cassie…"

I raised a weak shaky hand and placed it on his cheek. My body hurt and I felt so, so tired – come to think of it, why was he even here? I don't understand what he was doing in Central Park this late at night.

"I'm.. O-okay…"

That was the biggest lie of the century, I couldn't even stay awake anymore, the darkness clouded my vision and the pleas to stay awake from Steve distanced from my mind as I fell into the black abyss of unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER 1.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been swimming around in coursework and I haven't had the chance! But her'es chapter five! Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter five.**

When I started to come round, the noises around me were distant – if I really focused I could hear some muttering and beeping, really high pitched beeping like a car alarm or a monitor. I took in a slow deep breath before my eyes quickly opened in pain, my ribs were screaming out in agony and I tried so hard to stop the pain I ended up holding my breath.

"Whoa, Cassie slow down."

I had to blink a few times before my eyes focused onto the man sitting at my bedside.

"S-Steve…?"

"Yes Ma'am… you took quite a beating Miss Ray."

Well I didn't need him telling me that, I was in agony but in some ways – I didn't mind feeling the pain, it was the pain which was telling me I'm still alive right now.

"How did you know I was in trouble…?"

I saw him look up at me with his piercing blue eyes, glancing at my injuries before gazing into my melting amber eyes.

"I'm not exactly sure, I just felt it…"

I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head, I bet I looked like I had been dragged through a hedge backwards right now – not the style I was heading for but then again, at least I'm still alive and kicking.

"That's… odd…"

Just before anything else was said my parent's walked into the room with two fresh cups of coffee in their hands.

"Ray!"

My dad rushed towards me, placing the cup of the table so quickly half of it's contents spilt all over the work top. I wasn't sure exactly when they would be here but I'm glad they were, I felt save with them and as they were both hugging me I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

I shrugged and winced slightly in the pain, stopping my laughter.

"Oh honey! Do you want me to get the nurse…?"

I rose a hand and shook my head, seeing the ring still on my finger.

"You've got to be kidding!"

I gripped my other hand around the metal and tugged but it still wouldn't budge, my parents were standing there with worried expressions and it was Steve who stood and took hold of my wrist, attempting to calm me down.

"What is it?"

He leaned in to whisper into my ear, but I just pulled away – tugging the sheets off me and sliding off the bed even with my parent's objections.

"Cassie!?"

"I need to get out of here before I hurt someone."

I think I made it to the door before my knees gave way and I clattered to the ground, the three of them rushed forward but screamed at them, tears streaming down my pale cheeks as my body began to shake.

"Ray…? Sweetie…?"

My father took a step forward and I slid myself back, pressing my back against the wall.

"Don't… Don't come any closer…"

My mother was crying now, I didn't want to worry them but this power that I now possessed could hurt them, I killed someone last night for fucks sake! I'm not their little girl anymore.

"Ray, you won't hurt me."

My father's voice was stern and I gazed up at him through the tears. The effects of last night's events have finally took hold of me, I guess this could all be just shock? But either way I can't let them too close.

"How can you know that…?!"

My father placed a hand on my arm and I shoved him back.

"No! Don't touch me!"

The doctors and nurses rushed into the room now and I felt their hands all over me, holding me down as I tried to struggle out of their grips. I felt like a mental patient in one of those movies, I know I wasn't insane, it isn't crazy to want to protect the ones you care so dearly for. If it is then most of the population she be locked up in a padded room.

"This will calm you down, okay Cassie?"

I tried tugging my arm away but the needle was already in my arm and the doctor was pressing the anesthesia into my blood stream. After a few seconds my vision started to lose its focus and I lost consciousness.

* * *

When I woke up Steve was gone and my mother was sat on the edge of my bed, brushing my hair. Whenever I was a child and I was scared or upset she would play or brush my hair to calm me down, I never understood why but it did calm me down and I didn't feel scared anymore.

"Mum… I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry sweetie, you were attacked in Central Park by two robbers. You were bound to be scared."

Okay, so I need to make sure I heard this right because it definitely was not two robbers that attacked me.

"Two robbers?"

She nodded and placed the brush back in her bag.

"That's what Mr Rogers said, it was lucky he arrived when he did otherwise we might have lost you…"

My mother's voice shook a little and I placed my hand onto hers, squeezing it gently.

"Yeah… I never got the chance to thank him."

Janie caressed my cheek and kissed my forehead before standing up.

"I'm sure he will come see you again, but right now we can get you home – the doctors have discharged you."

That was the first time I smiled since the attack, if there was one place in the world that I hated it would be hospitals.

"Thank god."

"Your father has gone to get the car so let's get you dressed."

* * *

The next day came quickly, I was currently home alone and bored out of my mind. My mum and dad wanted to stay but they had missed enough work already and I didn't want to cause any problems for them so reluctantly, they left me to my own devices.

"I thought English TV was shit."

I sighed and dropped the remote onto the cushion beside me, staring into space before glancing back down at it. Maybe I could try and get this power thing under control – I mean, if it is going to stay then I might as well learn to control it… right? Just at that moment someone knocked on the door and I leapt out of my skin, jumping up before clutching my ribs. They weren't as painful as the previous day but they still hurt like a bitch whenever I moved too quickly.

"W-who is it…?"

"Miss Ray, it's Mike. Some old Chinese guy dropped a parcel over for you."

I moved slowly to the door and opened it slightly before swinging it open a little wider.

"Sorry, I'm just still a little weary of people."

Mike shrugged and handed me a heavy box which was the size of a large book. What has this guy given me now?

"It's fine Miss Ray, I understand."

After that he just walked away, going back to his duties while I closed and locked the door behind him.

"What has the old guy got me now?"

I sat down on the sofa, crossing my legs and placing the box on my lap. For a few moments I just looked at it, curious but slightly scared at the thought of the contents. After a minute or two of debating to opening it, I tore the brown parcel paper and opened the box – revealing a large, worn and dusty book that looked century's old inside.

"Whoa…"

As I took out the book the door knocked again and I looked at it for a few seconds before standing up slowly.

"Who is it…?"

"It's Steve, can you let me in?"

I bit my lip and strolled over to the door, I wasn't really dressed for visitors as I was still wearing my pyjama shorts and a sweater. Well at least I had some make up on and my hair wasn't a mess.

"Okay… Two seconds."

I unlocked the door and opened it to see Steve standing their all mouth wateringly gorgeous as ever.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again."

He smiled and brushed his blonde hair back with his fingers.

"Well I needed to make sure you were still doing ok Ma'am."

I blushed slightly at that and stepped to the side as he walked into the apartment.

"Nice place Miss Ray."

I smiled and once again shut and locked the door behind me. I didn't want anyone just walking in.

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

I glanced at the book and shook my head.

"Of course not. Tea?"

"Black coffee would be great."

I nodded and walked to the kitchen, luckily I just made a pot of coffee so it was still fresh and hot. No effort needed as I poured the dark liquid into a large red mug.

"What is this exactly?"

I walked into the living room and sat on the sofa next to him, handing him his coffee before picking up the book.

"I'm not sure yet, I haven't opened it."

"Oh well don't let my presence stop you."

I chuckled and crossed my legs again, placing the book on my lap before opening it. Inside the pages were aged and crinkled in the corners and edges – I don't exactly know what this was supposed to be but it looked like information, diary entries and instructions.

"What is it?"

I placed my hand on the page and a huge gust of wind blew through the apartment from no where and the pages began to turn until it hit the centre of the book.

"What… Just happened?"

I glanced at Steve and picked up a small envelope with my name on it.

"It's a letter…"


End file.
